Fresh pair of eyes
by Alice-aludd
Summary: Frente a ella estaba él, alto, cuerpo definido, ojos cafés ―devastadores, por supuesto― y guapo. Por todo lo sagrado, más guapo de lo que recordaba. ―Jill… ― comenzó él, pero ella no se lo permitió / / ―¡Chris, lo que dije fue real! ―. Te amaba. Aún te amo. AU. VALENFIELD.


_(Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM. La historia es completamente mía)_

**fresh pair of eyes.**

La música que salía del estéreo inundaba el pequeño living color pastel. Jillian se sentía en el cielo recostada en su sofá de tres plazas mirando el parcialmente nublado atardecer de su viernes. Sí, _su viernes. _Porque en ese lapso de tiempo no había entrada para el trabajo, padres preocupones, amigas ruidosas o peor aún, hombres cobardes y difíciles. Como decía, su tarde estaba pasando de maravilla. Se sentía optimista que incluso en ese momento se dijo que más tarde se recompensaría con un baño de sales marinas en su cómoda tina, y con un buen libro (endiendase como "Cumbres Borrascosas". Lamentable, se decía Jill a sí misma cada vez que lo leía, era una romántica cliché insufrible).

Así que ni corta ni perezosa, se deshizo de su estupor y se encaminó a su cuarto de baño, abrió los grifos dejando que el vapor volara por la habitación, luego vertió las sales y, mientras el agua se regulaba, se desvistió y se hizo un moño desarreglado, le lanzó una fugaz mirada a su bata pero luego la descartó. Jill se dijo que vivir sola tenía muy buenos beneficios.

Su piel sonrosada fue su señal para salir corriendo por su el libro y volver al baño, lentamente sonrió y en voz alta se dijo:

―Jillian, eres una persona bellísima, te lo mereces ― y uno a uno metió sus pies en la tina hasta seguir con todo su cuerpo. Sí, eso se sentía muy bien, demasiado para ser real. Lo mejor. Incluso casi se encontró ronroneando ante la respuesta de sus músculos por la calidez del líquido ―. Sí, bastante merecido.

Y, como todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar (más temprano que tarde), el timbre de la puerta hizo su presencia.

Ese ding, ding, ding se sintió como el día que en camino a ver a su padre, en el trasbordo del avión en Denver, la habían movido de primera clase a turista. Fue tal su indignación que al estar a bordo había tomado un post-it rosa de su bolso y un plumón, escribió unas cuantas malas palabras obviamente disfrazadas con eufemismos. Incluso le hizo un sobrecito con una hoja de su agenda para estar más segura de que le llegarían sus no cordiales saludos al imbécil que había osado cambiarla al asiento que estaba entre un niño que no paraba de hacer babaza con la boca y un raro que no paraba de mirarle su bien proporcionada parte delantera.

Jill se debatía entre abrir y no hacerlo, pero al final ganó lo primero y, muy, muy molesta, que casi se resbala y cae de trasero, salió de la tina tomando su bata, se enredó en ella y fue a abrir la puerta.

―¡Ya voy! ―gritó. Dios, parecía que alguien estaba a punto de morir porque ese estúpido timbre no dejaba de sonar. Puesto que no lo quedó más, giró el picaporte ―ese alguien iba a ser ella― pero no, jamás lo soltó. Es más, su cuerpo dependía de esa manija plateada pegada a su puerta.

Frente a ella estaba él, alto, cuerpo definido, ojos cafés ―devastadores, por supuesto― y guapo. Por todo lo sagrado, más guapo de lo que recordaba.

―Jill… ― comenzó él, pero ella no se lo permitió.

―¡No! ―chilló Jill. Trató se cerrar la puerta pero los reflejos y la obvia fuerza de él no se lo permitieron.

Christopher abrió la puerta todo lo que la fuerza no femenina de Jill le permitió, similar a una víbora se coló dentro del apartamento y cerró la puerta. Ella estaba delante de él luciendo inmaculada, en una insignificante bata de baño, descalza, más despeinada que nunca y con el rostro desfigurado por la furia. Pero Chris estaba inmensamente feliz por el simple hecho de verla. Cristo, apenas se había dado cuenta de cuan idiota fue por haberla dejado de esa manera tres meses atrás, quería golpearse a sí mismo ante su error, quería castigarse; quería arrancar cada uno de sus dedos por todo el daño que le causo pero aún así no sería suficiente para compensarla, él lo sabía. Pero a pesar de todo deseaba tenerla de vuelta, abrazarla, besarla, protegerla; la lista era interminable.

―Chris… ―a Jill le falló la voz pero, para él fue un canto de ángel. Su nombre en los labios de ella era ambrosia pura ―…Por favor, por favor vete. No deberías de…

―Silencio ―Chris interrumpió. Él respiró hondo y caminó hacia ella, Jill ipso facto retrocedió ―. Lo siento. De verdad. Lo siento tanto, Jill, fui un idiota. Juro que fue lo peor que he hecho, decirte todas esas cosas no estuvo bien.

―No, no lo estuvo ―dijo ella en tono mordaz, aún con lagrimas

―Yo… tú, cuando dijiste eso me tomaste desprevenido y después ―Chris tragó ― yo solo me aterré.

―¡Cielo santo, Chris, lo que dije fue real! ―los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cristalizarse, no quería llorar, trató duramente pero falló. ―. Te amaba. Aún te amo, no sé porque pero aún lo hago, aún lo siento. Yo jamás te presioné para que respondieras de vuelta, nunca hizo falta que me dijeras que también lo hacías ―trató de no ahogarse con el nudo en su garganta, inhalo y en voz baja añadió: ―Con tu simple presencia bastaba.

Y si ella no se hubiera ganado su corazón (y su alma y cerebro y cuerpo) antes, ese momento con esas únicas palabras hubieran sido suficiente para hacerlo. Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad, el silencio cayó como una capa suave y acogedora en la habitación, Jill y Chris sabían que no hacía falta que hablaran porque las palabras ya sobraban. Los ojos de cada uno devoraban al otro tratando de llenar lo que hace tiempo se había drenado más no secado. Las mentes de ambos ya no analizaban la situación pues se habían apagado, ahora solo quedaba la innegable atracción y deseo entre ellos que amenazaba con quemar el interior de sus cuerpos. El chico, temeroso a que pudiera rechazarlo, se acercó a ella, la tomó en un abrazo de oso y la apretó a su cálido pecho tanto como su fuerza le permitió. Jill sintió como su alma se iba y le volvía al cuerpo. Lo había extrañado demasiado que no podría nunca expresarlo con palabras o con hechos porque Chris era un _todo_ para ella, él le hacía sentirse la más bella en el planeta, le hacía ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva meramente espontanea. Le permitía sentirse completa y ser real. Chris era el combustible de su tanque de felicidad.

Entonces, Jill puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y se permitió respirar su aroma; menta, tierra mojada y algo picante. Él la soltó un momento solo para permitirse tomar su rostro y plantar en su boca un beso no apresurado, sin con fuerza y voracidad. Fue un beso lento y dulce que les permitía calmar el ansia de sus almas. Luego de comenzar a necesitar aire, ambos separaron su boca. Chris la miró a los ojos, dos claras perlas que le sonreían gustosas y plenas.

―No te imaginas cuánto espere por este beso ― dijo él, sonriendo ―. Te extrañé tanto, Jill. La jodí, lo sé, pero también quiero arreglarlo y compensarte. Cada mañana que despertaba y no estabas allí, cada vez que me perdí tu risita o cuando recordaba como tu mirada se apagaba por toda la basura que te dije, fue horrible. Siempre pensé que una parte de mi te pertenecía pero estaba equivocado, me tienes por completo.

Jill le sonrió y le tomó de la barbilla, luego le deposito un tierno beso en la comisura del labio y dijo: Tienes bastante por hacer, Redfield.

Y él la besó de nuevo.

* * *

Primer One-shot del fandom de Resident Evil. Espero y sea de su agrado.

/.


End file.
